1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin flat twisted-pair cable capable of high-speed transmission put into and passed through a gap portion of a sash for a window in a house or the like, and a gap navigator unit therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 2, a twisted-pair cable for high-speed transmission typified by a conventional LAN cable is a round cable composed of two core wires each consisting of PE insulator over a 0.5 mmφ conductor twisted together to form a pair of twisted wires, with four of these pairs of twisted wires further twisted together and covered with a sheath. The outer diameter of this round cable is a thick 5–6 mm, and therefore a hole is drilled in the wall when the cable is led into the interior of a house (see, for example, JP 9-50715A).